


Magnetic Bracelets

by A_Sherlock_To_A_John



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sherlock_To_A_John/pseuds/A_Sherlock_To_A_John
Summary: The governments all over the world have issued out metal bracelets that, once turned on, attract to your so-called soulmate. Though neither John nor Sherlock are surprised at the results, They now have to figure out what it means.





	Magnetic Bracelets

Mycroft had stopped by Sherlock and Johns flat, with two metal bracelets. He had been insisting that they put them on. John didn't really have a problem with it, he just wanted to understand more of its function. Sherlock, on the other hand, absolutely did not want to even touch it. 

“Mycroft, you can't just give people bracelets and expect them to magically bring them love! Besides, I don't have time for ‘soulmates’. Are you sure the government is sane?” Sherlock complained, pushing his brothers hand away. “I'm not putting the bracelet on. Id just look stupid.”

Mycroft sighed. “Every person of age is to wear a bracelet. And you Sherlock, are of age.” 

Sherlock opened his mouth to argue, but John spoke before he could say a word. “Just wear the bloody thing. It is not like you're going to have to wear it forever. Speaking of, how long will we have to wear these, Mycroft?”

“Only about 5 years.”

“5 years!” John shouted. “We can't just wear these for 5 years!’ 

Mycroft just rolled his eyes. “We have to make sure that everyone gets one. For this ‘experiment’ to work. 5 years give us enough time for insurance. Just don't take them off until I call you and tell you its activated. For now, I have more pressing matters to attend to. John, please make sure my brother wears his bracelet.” Sherlock mumbled to himself as he got up and slammed the door behind him. 

He looked up to meet Johns eyes. “Tell me I don't have to wear that thing for 5 years.”

John thought for a second. “I guess it's fine if you don't. We’ll just have to wear it in Mycrofts presence and the 5th year, I suppose.” Sherlock groaned slightly at the thought of having to wear it for a year, but also seemed content with being able to be free of its grasp for a while. 

 

\---

 

The 5-year anniversary of the bracelets was amongst them. Sherlock had been doing experiments on his bracelet since the day John had forced him to put it on. He conducted experiments on how the magnetism was supposed to work. According to Mycroft, the bracelets put ‘romantic attraction’ into a literal sense. Once they ‘turned them on’ the bracelets were supposed to attract to your soulmates. Sherlock had been trying to figure out it is at all possible to do that. 

Most of his friends answer, including John, were just to say it can't be explained and leave it at that. John had gone on to explain that no one knew how this was going to work, or even if it would. It never stopped Sherlock from trying to find the answer. 

The fateful day that Mycroft called to tell them that the bracelets were activated, Sherlock and John had both been down at Barts with Lestrade as Sherlock kept trying to find the answers. 

“Sherlock, its no use now. Mycroft said they’re on so the best thing for you to do is to just wait and see what happens.” John went to move the equipment away from Sherlock. At the same time, he had tried to brush Johns hand away so he could keep on his experiments. 

It just so happened that they both used their hands with the bracelet. 

Now their arms were held together by the strong magnet on their wrists. 

John and Sherlock both stood speechless, only able to stare at the other. John had assumed something like this would happen if the bracelets worked. No matter how hard he tried to deny what he and Sherlock had. 

Sherlock still thought the bracelets were a scam. He knew he had.. Something for John. He never knew how to explain it, just knew it was something new and he didn’t quite like it all the time. 

So, Sherlock being Sherlock decided to test a theory. “Gavin, go find Molly.” Lestrade corrected him before leaving the room to follow the instructions. Sherlock had started to walk around, looking for something, which had him dragging John behind him. 

“Sherlock, stop. Stop walking. We have to talk about this.” John insisted, but Sherlock just shushed him. 

Lestrade had returned with Molly not too much later. Sherlock smiled at this before commanding “Put your bracelets together.” They both looked at him strange, and John smacked his arm, But they obliged anyway. When the bracelets didn't stick, Sherlock stood silently. 

“It doesn't make sense,” Sherlock muttered, dragging John back to the other side of the room where his notes were. “Ours stuck together on the first bracelet they touched, but Molly’s and Lestrade’s didn't? It doesn't line up.” 

“Well, maybe their experiment worked.” John suggested, biting his lip. 

Sherlock looked over at him confused. “How so?” 

John rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “You can't deny that something is between us Sherlock. Especially not now.” Sherlock still looked at John with a confused face. Lestrade and Molly took that as their cue to leave, seeing as the two men had much to figure out. 

John took a deep breath before he kissed Sherlock. It wasn't like the kisses he had had before with his girlfriends. This one was different. The only reason John could figure that this one was different was that this one was the one that mattered. 

When John pulled away, Sherlock immediately went back in for another one. After deciding it was getting a little frustrating with the lack of arm freedom, They had decided to go out and see how their other friends were taking their bracelet adventures (per Johns request). 

Not many other people were in the hospital building. Most everyone was outside with their bracelet arms in some sort of a way out for others to attract to it. John had even noticed that no one was particularly looking at who was passing by, just paying attention to if they were still free or not. 

Sherlock was enjoying himself as he stifled laughs at couples who were upset that their bracelets weren't attracting, or random strangers who looked at with looks of what seemed to be uncomfortable. Sherlock had subconsciously walked back to 221b. He looked over at John, not stepping up to the door. 

“Mrs. Hudson is in there. She’ll most likely question us.” Sherlock slid his free hand into his pocket. “Are you alright with going in?”

John felt like the only reasonable answer was yes. Now, there was no point in denying their relations. Anyone who looked their way knew. John answered with a firm nod as they stepped up and made their way through the door. 

As Sherlock predicted, Mrs. Hudson was speaking to them as soon as they entered the door. “You two are home early. I thought you weren’t coming home till late?”

“That was the plan, Mrs. Hudson, But John and I have found ourselves in a situation.” Sherlock held their hands up, of which John hadn't noticed were intertwined until now. Sherlock dragged John upstairs before she could say anything else on the matter. 

“What are we to do now?” John asked as they had reached their living room. 

“I need to call Mycroft and ask how to get these damned bracelets apart.” Sherlock grabbed his phone from his coat pocket, and rang his brother. John could only hear Sherlocks side of the conversation and it didn't sound too good. 

Sherlock hung up the phone, setting it on the table. “He doesn't know. Mycroft doesn't know how to get these things apart. I said I didn't want to wear these. It's stupid and now I'm stuck to a person and I don't want to be.” He spun quickly, sitting down in his chair, forcing John to awkwardly crouch beside him. 

“At least you're stuck to a person that doesn't annoy you too much.” John joked in an attempt to lighten up the mood. “Plus, we already have a little bit of experience on being chained together.”

“You don't really annoy me. You may irritate me sometimes, but not enough to be considered annoying.”Sherlock looked over to John, smiling softly. 

“Since we’re stuck right now, we should really talk about this.” Sherlock moved over in his chair, trying to make room for John. John sighed and tried to sit in the chair, but ended up sitting half on the chair, half on Sherlock. Sherlock didn't seem to mind, so John didn't attempt to move. “How long have you known?”

Sherlock looked away from John. “Depends. I knew the first night I met you, you were going to be a perfect flatmate. You genuinely seemed interested in my deductions unlike everyone else and you made it quite clear how amazing you thought it was.” They both laughed softly at that, “It wasnt for another few days that I started assessing whether you were a good match for me, but either way I kept feeling something around you I didn't with anyone else.” Sherlock looked back over at John with a small smile. “I knew you liked me. You just didn't want to admit it. Which is fine. You didn't have to say it all the time though.”

John chuckled nervously. “Sorry.”

Sherlock just smiled, kissing Johns cheek. “I could get used to this bracelet thing. As long as it stays attached to you.”

John smiled wide. “I think I can too.” He kissed Sherlock, the feeling rightness and perfectness filling him again. 

They stayed in Sherlocks chair, talking and kissing, ignoring the phone calls from Mycroft because they felt it no longer important to get their hands unattached.


End file.
